What if – Emmett's Will
by Solaris
Summary: AU. Emmett Benton's Will is read, Jerrica and Kimber learn that they are the true owners of Starlight Music. What happens next in their world?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What if – Emmett's Will.  
****Author: Beth Brownell  
Rating: PG  
****Feedback: Desired.  
Summary: AU. Emmett's Will is read, Jerrica and Kimber learn that they are the true owners of Starlight Music.  
Disclaimer: All characters used belong to Hasbro and done without permission. This is a fan written story.  
Archive: If you wish to archive this story, please e-mail me first for permission.  
Notes: This is a fan written story. I said that I wouldn't do another Jem story but this story came to me in a dream. I decided to alter the original story a bit and this is the result. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**What if – Emmett's Will.**

Jerrica stood at her father's grave as Eric Raymond spoke to her about if she needed anything from the music company while he's taking care of it, just ask and she'll get it. Jerrica thanked him and watched as he walked away from her and her red haired sister without another word except for a smirk on his lips.

Rio, her boyfriend stood by the lone tree in the graveyard with an umbrella and dashed towards the pair to cover them up with the umbrella and started to coax them to head home. He drove them both to Starlight House. Rio looked over at Jerrica and asked, "Do you want me to stay the night, Jerrica? Just to give you comfort?"

"I like that, Rio." Jerrica replied, her eyes glazed with tears.

Rio smiled softly as he parked the jeep in the drive way and got out. He went to help Jerrica out when he found her already out and walking up the steps. He noticed the tears that fell from her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the steps together. Just before they reached the door, Jerrica's grief overcame her and she started to cry. Rio held her as Kimber her younger sister stood watching at the top of the stairs. "Go on in, Kimber, I'll bring her in after she's done crying."

Kimber wanted to complain but she knew she overruled by Rio being her older sister's boyfriend, she turned and walked into the house to meet up with the orphaned girls who lived in Starlight House. They all knew what happened to the founder's husband and they wanted to know where Jerrica was. "Jerrica is outside crying, girls. Give her a few moments. Okay?"

The girls nodded as they headed for their rooms knowing that Jerrica would come in soon. Some of the girls watched from the living room window Rio and Jerrica on the front steps, him holding her and she in his arms crying in the rain.

It was about half an hour later, Rio and Jerrica entered the house. The girls who were downstairs immediately went to Jerrica's side and hugged her telling them how sorry they were for her loss that they all knew how she felt.

The comforting words from the girls made Jerrica smile as she realized that she was now on their level being an orphan even though she was an adult but yet they knew how it felt. It was something that she knew bonded them even tighter with the girls. She smiled towards the girls as she returned their hugs individually thanking them at the same time. She looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty pm, time for them to start getting ready for school in the morning.

"Okay girls. Its' time for you to get ready for sleep, school is tomorrow." Jerrica reminded them.

"Okay Jerrica. Good night." came the replies from the girls as the sounds of several feet headed up the stairs till there was no more sounds at all as doors were closed.

Jerrica moved into the living room as Rio came into the room with some towels to dry her off with. She smiled at him as she took one for her short blond hair. "Thank you, Rio."

"So what are you going to do now, Jerrica?" asked Rio, as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not sure, I have to keep tending to the girls, keep the house going and stuff like that. I know dad's will, will be read two days from now, so we'll know what's going to happen with the music company and what happens to Starlight house." Jerrica said, as she started to dry off her arms and legs.

Rio smiled as he looked at her. "I'll be here to help out with any repairs that might be needed."

"Thank you Rio," Jerrica kissed him.

Rio responded to the kiss as he started to pull her closer to him. His eye flickered to the doorway to see Kimber standing there with the other two women who lived there with Jerrica and Kimber. He pulled away smiling as he looked at Jerrica. "Hey ladies,"

Aja rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "So what's next, Jerrica?"

"The reading of the will should be done in two days." Jerrica replied, as she looked at them all.

They nodded as they knew it would reveal what happens to the house and to the girls that lived there as they were the only all girls foster home in town. They also knew that the house needed repairs even though Rio said that there wasn't too many and that he could to fix them up before they got out of hand for him to be able to fix them.

Jerrica headed to the linen closet and brought out a spare pillow and a blanket and gave them to Rio as he started to make the couch into his bed for the night.

Aja smiled as he started to put the blanket onto the couch. "So you're spending the night here, Rio?"

"Yes, just so you gals can sleep without worrying about anything." Rio said, as he looked up at her. "It shouldn't be that strange that I'm spending the night again."

Aja and Shana shook their heads before they turned to Jerrica and Kimber. "We're going to do a last bed check and call for lights' out for the girls. See you in the morning."

They headed up the stairs and went to each room and checked on the three girls who lived in each room before telling them to close up their books and turn off the lights. Aja and Shane headed to the room that they shared since there wasn't much room for single room use. They got ready for bed and headed to their bunk beds and fell asleep in their beds.

* * *

The next morning, was a rush of activity as the girls were rushing about getting their breakfast done and out to meet the bus for school. After the last girl boarded the bus and the doors closed before it drove away from the house to pick up another kid down the street, Jerrica felt totally alone standing there at the street. She knew she had to go check the list for the grocery shopping that she planned on doing that morning, she looked up and then down the street before she walked back into the house locking it as she did so. Jerrica noticed that Rio was pouring himself a glass of milk. "Morning, hope the kids didn't wake you up too early,"

Rio smiled as he shook his head. "Nope, was up already, Jerrica." As he washed out the glass in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. "I heard you singing in the shower this morning. You sure do have a nice singing voice, Jerrica."

"Thank you, flatterer," Jerrica smiled, as she looked at him. "My sister is more the songwriter and she plays a pretty good piano."

"So what is your plan for today?"

"Well, I have to tend to the groceries this morning, so I'll be hitting the local grocery store for food. That is going to run me about three hundred dollars. I'll have to use the van for this trip."

"Want me to come along and help load the van up?" He asked.

"Sure, we can go after we have our breakfast. I didn't even eat yet." Jerrica said, as she pulled out a bowl and the box of Corn Pops and poured herself some cereal. She grabbed her check book, scanned the balance to see that she had five hundred dollars in the account. "I'll need to get some money from Starlight Music to keep the check book in the black. So I'll head over to Starlight Music to get some money."  


* * *

  
About forty minutes later, they were at Samantha's Club which was a grocery warehouse, where they went to each week to buy their groceries in bulk. They took two carts as they would need two carts. They went to the aisles that they needed and grabbed four of each item that they needed and it took them about two hours before they were all done with the shopping and started to get the items paid for. The total rang up to be four hundred and fifty dollars. Jerrica cringed at the total but she had to pay it as it was for the house.

As they headed to the van to load it up, Jerrica looked at Rio. "I'm going to have to go see Eric at Starlight Music to get five hundred dollars for the house."

"I don't like him, Jerrica. He doesn't give me a good feeling when I am around him." Rio replied, as he opened the back of the van up to get the food in.

"Neither do I, but I have no choice for now. I have to get money from the music company. Dad always made sure that we could get money from the company for Starlight House at any time." Jerrica said, as she helped load the van.

Rio grabbed the last of the food and stacked it on top, closing the van's back doors before he put the carts away and heading for the driver's side and starting the van up. They drove towards Starlight Music. He looked at her. "Shall I come in with you?"

"Nah, it shouldn't be too long. You can wait in the parking garage." Jerrica said, as she looked at him after she had climbed out.

"Okay, meet me there when you get the check." Rio replied, as she nodded.

She watched him drive off to the parking garage before walking into the building and heading to the top floor to where her dad's office was located at. When she got to the office, her father's name was now removed and Eric's name had replaced it. She looked at it puzzled before she walked into the office. "Eric, what are you doing in my dad's office?"

"It's my office now. I'm taking over the company to make sure it doesn't go under." Eric said, as he looked at her.

"Eric, I need funds for Starlight House." Jerrica asked.

"There are no more funds that I can afford to give to that worthless project. You will have to find a way to get money for that project, Jerrica. All the money that I can spare is in the band that I just signed onto Starlight Music and this new group is going to take this company to the top of the charts."

"What group?" Jerrica demanded. She heard a roar of a motorcycle in the hallway but ignored it to look at Eric still.

"Us, we're the Misfits." Spoke a female voice coming from behind Jerrica. Jerrica turned to see three women riding motorcycles shaped as a guitar. One woman had white hair, another had blue hair and the one in front had green hair. "I'm Pizzazz," spoke the woman with the green hair.

"I'm Roxy," the white haired woman said.

"And I'm Stormer, nice to meet you," the blue haired woman said, with a smile on her face, which after glancing over at the other two ladies, her smile faded into a frown, which got smiles from the other two ladies.

"I'm not impressed." Jerrica replied, turning away from the three ladies to look at Eric. "What about their demo tape?"

"Didn't even need to listen to one, they are the best band around." Eric replied, as he held up a tape cassette.

Jerrica yanked it out of his hand and placed it in the cassette player and pushed play. Within half a minute, she pushed stop and turned to Eric. "I have heard worse before, Eric. So how are you going to make them great?"

"I'm going to hold a Battle of The Bands, with the worst bands around leaving only my band The Misfits as the best of the worst bands that I gathered to play that day." Eric said, smugly.

"So when is this Battle of The Bands?" asked Jerrica, looking at him with her arms crossed in front of her.

"In one month from now. The prelims are held this weekend Saturday at noon. If you are coming to witness the glorious rise of The Misfits, please do. I would love to have the co-owner of the company there to bear witness." Eric said. To which he smiled as he thought to himself. '_To the end of your ownership, Jerrica._'

"I need the funds for Starlight House, Eric!" snapped Jerrica. "This company has always helped Starlight House!"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll transfer money into the checking account for Starlight House." Eric snapped, glaring at her.

"Good. I'll be checking on the amount tomorrow," Jerrica said, as she walked out of the office past the three women and to the elevator.

"Eric! That money is supposed to go to us!" Pizzazz whined as she turned her gaze at him.

"Don't worry; I have no intentions to put money into that worthless project of hers. I got rid of her father and now all I need to do is get rid of her and this company will be all . . . mine," Eric chuckled. He thought that his plan on killing Emmett with a slow poison was brilliant but now he had to off Emmett's two daughters to get full control of the company. But to do that, first things need to be found out about Emmett's will that he did, he knew that he had one drawn up but wasn't sure if he was in it as Emmett had given him money and had him sign some papers. He said something about getting him life insurance but he signed it anyways believing that Emmett was unaware of what he was doing to him.

Stormer asked. "You got rid of her father, Eric, how?"

"I just overworked the man," Eric said. He swore to himself that the truth behind Emmett's death would never come out.

Jerrica stormed out of the elevator when the doors opened at the garage level. She scanned the rows of cars before spying Rio leaning against the van. She headed for the van and looked at him. "Let's go home and unpack the groceries, I'll tell you about the visit later."

Rio nodded as he climbed into the still running van and drove out of the parking garage towards home. As they neared Starlight House, he asked, "What happened up there?"

"Eric . . . refused to give me any money for Starlight House." Jerrica said.

"That bastard, he knows Starlight Music has always supported Starlight House!" Rio snapped, as he glanced over at her as he took his eyes off the red light in front of them.

"I know! He's having the prelims of a Battle of The Bands and he invited the worst bands around to make his favored band . . . an all girl band called The Misfits to the best band and win the prelim to go onto the finals." Jerrica said. As she put her hand to her chin as she looked out the passenger window. "That band happens to be one of the worse bands that I have ever heard and that says a lot!"

"So what are you going to do about it, Jerrica?" asked Rio, as they pulled up into the driveway.

"I'm not sure, Rio. I have no recourse in the matter; I don't have a band to compete against his so called great band." Jerrica stated, as they started to unload the groceries from the van.

"I'm sure you will come up with something, Jerrica. An idea will come to you," Rio said, as they placed the groceries on the counter and went to get more.

It took them about fifteen minutes before they got all of the groceries into the house. Jerrica looked at Rio. "I just hope that dad's Will being read in two days from now will give me some leeway over Eric."

"I hope so, Jerrica." Rio said, as he started to put them into the pantry.

_The next chapter is coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

It was that afternoon, when Kimber arrived home from school. The red head placed her school bag down at the table, went to the fridge and got out the orange juice. She shook it hard before she grabbed herself a glass and poured herself eight ounces. She noticed Jerrica standing at the frame of the door. "Afternoon, Jerrica."

"Did you do okay at school?" asked Jerrica, as she entered the kitchen to grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Yes, but I do have home work as usual. I just wish they wouldn't put so much on us each night. It goes into the time I set aside in the evening for writing music. Aja and Shana are practicing with their instruments in the garage and they're sounding really good. They even love the lyrics that I wrote, sis. I think if you got up to the microphone and sang . . . I believe we could even have ourselves a band of our own!" Kimber said, as she rinsed out her glass and put it in the dishwasher.

Jerrica watched as her sister grabbed her school bag and headed out of the kitchen. She stood there thinking about what her sister said. She had to really consider this very seriously as being a singer would mean traveling everywhere for tours, she knew Mrs. Bailey could handle the girls but it would mean taking Kimber out of her last year in high school to go on tour. "I couldn't do that to Kimber."

"Do what to Kimber?" asked Aja, as she entered the kitchen with Shana behind her.

Jerrica blushed knowing that she was overheard by them. "It's nothing, Aja."

Shana smiled. "It's nothing _right_. You were thinking about forming a band, weren't you, Jerrica?"

She looked at them both and sighed. "Yes, but right now it is not the time for it. Kimber is still in school and I couldn't yank her out of school for a tour, Shana."

"I'm sure she'll be able to handle it since there is no school on the weekends, Jerrica." Aja informed her.

"Well, I'll have to think about it. It's also my life too." Jerrica replied.

"Well, do think about it and think hard about it. Come on, Shana, we got to practice." Aja said, as she and Shana went to the garage to practice leaving Jerrica alone in the kitchen.

Jerrica knew she could do it but she didn't have the confidence to sing in front of people. She didn't have the courage to get up there and sing only to have people boo her off the stage. She headed for her office to get the paper work done and she jotted down a note to remind herself to call the bank tomorrow morning to see about the money that Eric promised her to put into Starlight House's checking account. She glanced over at the frame of a blond haired woman and a brown haired man with two girls sitting in front of them. _'Dad, should I form a band to help out with the finances for Starlight House or depend on Starlight Music to help us? I do not know what to do, dad. I wish you were here, now, dad I need your wisdom_.'

She didn't notice the small box that was on her desk as she looked at the picture frame. She heard the sound of the bus pulling up to the house. She scooted out of the chair and headed for the front door as the girls arrived home from school.

The girls hurried into the house and greeted her before they headed off to the kitchen to greet Mrs. Bailey who was fixing an afternoon snack for the girls to eat before they got to work on their homework.

The rest of the night went off without a problem as Jerrica gazed towards the night sky before she headed off to bed like the rest of the house.

* * *

The next morning after sending the girls off to school, Jerrica sat down in her chair and looked at all the bills that she had to tend to. She called the bank and gave the teller the bank account to make sure that she had enough funds to pay them all. She looked at the phone in shock. "Can you repeat that please?"

"The checking account for Starlight House is one hundred and fifty dollars. I'm sorry but there was no transfer of funds from Starlight Music at all." Spoke the teller.

"Thank you." Jerrica was pissed as she hung up the phone. Eric had promised her to put money into Starlight House's checking account and now he didn't? She picked up the phone and dialed the number to Starlight Music.

"Starlight Music, can I help you?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, Eric Raymond please, this is Jerrica Benton," Jerrica said. She hoped that he just forgot to put the money into their account.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy with a reporter. Can I take a message for him?" she asked.

"Yes, tell him to please put money into Starlight House's checking account. We need five hundred dollars, please. Thank you," Jerrica said.

"I will," she said, as she wrote it down before hanging up with her. She got out of her chair and walked into the office, she handed the message to him. "That's from Jerrica Benton, she request five hundred dollars to be put into the Starlight House checking account today."

"She won't get anything from us anymore. Her project is no longer a concern for this company. They'll have to handle it themselves now." Eric said, as he placed the message into the shredder and turned it on.

"You mean you are not going to give her the money?" Looking at him shocked.

"Yep, we cannot spare any money for Ms. Benton's project no more. If she calls back, just let her know it will be done ASAP and don't come to me about it, it is a closed project." Eric stated firmly.

"Yes . . . sir." The woman said, as she walked out of his office and sat back down in her chair and resumed her duties. She had known that both companies worked side by side with each other for many years, as she had donated a little of her paycheck to them one year and got a thank you note from both companies, she didn't understand why the change of action after she was hired by Eric a year ago.

Jerrica waited after lunch to call the bank again only to find that there was still no transfer of money from Starlight Music to their account. She called Starlight Music up again and told the secretary to make sure that Eric puts five hundred dollars into their account. She got reassurances from the woman that it would be done ASAP. Jerrica knew that they needed the funds now. She glanced at the clock before she went on with her work on getting some of the bills paid off but the amount was not enough to pay for them all till she got money into the checking account.

It was about five-thirty when Deidre knocked on the open door and spoke, "Jerrica, I need some help with my homework,"

Jerrica looked at her and smiled as she motioned the girl to come into office. She spent the next thirty minutes helping her with her homework till the girl figured out where her problem was and solved it.

"Thanks Jerrica!" Deidre said, as she hurried out of her room towards her bedroom.

Jerrica went back to thinking about the bills that were due in one week from now. If she got the money for the higher amount bills by tomorrow, she'll be able to pay the bills the same day and be able to not worry about it for another month. She went to the garage where Aja and Shana were practicing to listen to them practice and they were really good. They were way better then the Misfits that she heard the other day. "You two are really good."

"You should see Kimber in here too, Jerrica, she's been practicing." Aja smiled, as she looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kimber said, as she raced into the garage to the keyboard. "Shall we get practicing now?"

They nodded as they started to practice the new song that Kimber had written with Kimber singing the lead. Jerrica sat there listening to them play. After the song was done, she smiled.

"I didn't think you gals were this good. You were great!" Jerrica said, as she looked at them.

"Yeah, well, we would do better with a proper lead singer. I'm not that good at singing the lead, Jerrica." Kimber said, as she looked at her older sister.

Shana looked at Jerrica. "You could easily be our lead singer, Jerrica. You do have a good singing voice,"

"Well, I don't know." Jerrica replied, looking at them.

"Oh come on sis, you don't know until you try it." Kimber said, her eyes pleading with her to step up and sing the song with them.

"Well, alright." Jerrica read the lyrics that her sister wrote and memorized them.

Soon, the band was playing and Jerrica was singing. After it was over, the girls all smiled.

Shana smiled. "You have the same talent that your mom did, Jerrica."

Aja spoke, "I think we have found our lead singer for our band!"

Jerrica smiled as she blushed. "Well, I'm not comfortable doing this. But I'll do my best. Think we can compete against Eric's so called great band?"

"What band?" Aja and Shana asked.

Jerrica told them what was happening with the music company and that for some reason, they were refusing to help fund Starlight House like her dad did before.

"But isn't Starlight House and Starlight Music belong to both you and Kimber, Jerrica?" asked Shana.

"Yes, but till the Will is read, it is unknown." Jerrica replied.

"So when will it be read?" asked Kimber.

"Tomorrow morning at 9am, I'm going to be there to hear it. From what the lawyer told me that Eric refused to be there, so I'll be getting the info on the Will before he even knows it." Jerrica said.

"But why," Aja asked.

"That way, I can use it to oust him from the company and manage it myself." Jerrica replied. "And plus, I can give money to Starlight House when it needs it. Instead of waiting on Eric to give us the money, I can put it into the account myself. But I need something to disguise myself."

"Disguise, but why, Jerrica?" asked Aja, looking at her.

"Do you think Eric would even allow the daughter of the late owner and founder to play in his so called Battle of the Bands?" asked Jerrica, looking at them firmly.

"We could get you a wig to hide your hair and add some make-up to your face and it will be hard to tell who you really were under it, Jerrica." Shana said, as she looked at Jerrica's face.

"What color of wig should we get?" Kimber asked, excitedly.

"Blue, nah. Oh, I know, I'll be right back!" Aja said, as she raced to the Starlight House van and drove off in it. They all shrugged and went into the house after they closed up the garage.

* * *

Aja went walking into the adult store; she looked at the wigs that were there. She knew that Jerrica had to have a wig that screamed a new person as she scanned over the wigs. She scratched her head as she tried to figure out which wig to get for her.

The lady, who watched her come in, walked over and asked. "Can I help you with something, miss?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a wig for my friend and I'm not sure what color she should go for." Aja replied, looking at her.

"What about red hair, this wig is shoulder length and really nice," the lady said, as she pointed to the red hair.

"No, we have a red head already." Aja said.

The lady showed her other wigs in different style and colors. Aja didn't like any of them. The lady smiled as she looked at Aja. "This just came in this morning and I hadn't had a chance to take a good look at it. Let me see if this might work for your friend," She started to head for the back, turned and motioned for Aja to come with her. There was a moderate size box on the desk. "Here, this should work for your friend. They called it Gem pink."

Aja looked at the wig that was in the box. "It's perfect, I'll take it!"

The lady put it into a medium small box and took it to the cash register. "That's thirty dollars even, please."

Aja paid for it and hurried out of the store with the box in hand as she hurried back to Starlight House. Aja headed into the house and locked the door behind her before she headed for Jerrica's room where the others would hang out at before they retired to bed. She knocked and entered the room to see Shana putting make-up on Jerrica's face. "I got the perfect wig for Jerrica to wear."

"Okay, let's see it," Jerrica said, as Aja pulled it out and showed it to them. Jerrica looked at it. "Okay, let's try it on."

A minute later, Jerrica looked herself in the mirror and saw a totally different person sitting there. She turned to look at the others to see what their reaction was.

"Oh wow!" Shana said.

"Outrageous!" Kimber replied, as she held her hands to her cheeks.

"You look good in it, Jerrica." Aja said.

"So you like it?" Jerrica asked.

"Yeah, oh Jerrica, that box came for you before I went off to school this morning." Kimber said, as she pointed to the box on Jerrica's dresser.

"Oh," Jerrica pulled the box out of the wrapper and opened it to reveal two red star earrings. She smiled as she put them on. "How do I look?"

"You look . . ." Kimber started to say when the windows blew open and blew out the candle that was on the dresser.

The three ladies closed the window and turned to look at Jerrica, but a ghost like woman with purple hair and skin was standing there.

'_Jerrica Benton, I have come for you_.' spoke the ghost. She motioned towards the box. '_Follow the instructions in the box and come tonight._' And without another word, she vanished from view.

All four of them looked at each other and all shrugged. Jerrica removed the pink wig from her head as they headed for the van and drove towards the address that was in the box where they got to an old drive-in movie theatre. The ghostly woman stood by the screen telling them to drive into the wall.

Aja was not going to drive into the wall, but at the instance of Jerrica, she did only to find that they were inside and there sat a large computer like device at the far end. They climbed out and headed towards it.

After they found out from the woman whose name was Synergy, that Jerrica and Kimber's dad Emmett had built her for them and that how she appeared in their home was of the chips in Jerrica's earrings. They found band equipment, clothes and a new car with the name Jem on the hood.

Jerrica looked over at the girls and smiled. "I think I know exactly how to beat Eric's so called great band. We will form our own band and enter in his contest."

"But how, Jerrica?" asked Shana.

"By holograms," Jerrica said. "My real persona will be of Jerrica but my rock and roll singer . . ." She didn't even think of a name for her alter ego till she spied the name on the hood of the roadster. "Jem will be my alter ego."

"Who's Jem?" they all asked.

Jerrica had already turned to Synergy. "Can you transform me into a woman with long light pink hair and beautiful?"

"Yes, I can." Synergy stated, as a bright light shown over Jerrica as a new person appeared over her form. "And when you wish the show to be over, just say shows over, Synergy and the hologram of Jem will be gone."

"I am Jem." Jerrica said, as she turned to look at the others. "We may have an ace in our sleeves, ladies. Eric won't know what hit him,"

"Jerrica, the reading of dad's will is tomorrow. You need to show up the lawyer's office and hear it being read." Kimber said.

"And hopefully, Eric won't be there or if he is, I hope he gets a shock." Jerrica smiled, as she looked at them. She turned to Synergy and spoke, "Shows over, Synergy." The hologram of Jem faded from around her.

_The next chapter is coming._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Thank you for your reviews. Eric will not be enjoying himself._

**Chapter Three.**

The next morning, Jerrica and Kimber were seated in the lawyer's office waiting to hear what their father left them. The lawyer looked at them, "We're waiting on one more to arrive. I will give him five minutes to get here or your father's Will that he left in my care will be read without him."

The door opened to reveal his secretary. "I called him about ten minutes ago and his secretary stated that he doesn't give a rat's ass about any Will."

"Very well, I will proceed with this," the lawyer said as he read their father's will to them both. "I, Emmett Benton, declare this is the last and final testament to what I wish to have done to the property that I own after my passing. All previous made Wills and codicils as of this date June 10th, 1979; are now null and void. If my wife Jacqui lives, she will get full custody of our two children Jerrica and Kimber, Starlight House, Starlight Music and Starlight Drive-In. But if she passed before I do, the properties and all bank accounts associated with the properties stated above goes to my children Jerrica and Kimber Benton. There is no one else to get the properties but my children and my wife. I, Emment Benton do declare this to be true and factual."

Jerrica looked at the lawyer. "He gave us both Starlight Music?"

"Starlight House and Starlight Drive-In as well." the lawyer stated. "Both of you are the legit owners of the properties that your father owned before he died."

Jerrica turned to look at Kimber. "This should burn Eric's feathers when he reads this. Can we have a copy of this Will, please?"

"Of course," He stood up and went to the copier that was just outside the door and copied the Will. He handed it to them after he placed the copy of the Will into a manila envelope. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"We're going to oust Eric Raymond from the company." Jerrica said. They had it planned to appear at his so called Battle of The Bands and probably win the contest and if Eric complains about it, just show him the envelope and he'll have to deal with it. "Is there anymore Wills that my father wrote?"

"Actually, this was the only one that he did. There is nothing else that he did as in a Will." The lawyer said, as he pulled out another sheet from the folder that said Emmett Benton. "Oh but you may want to bring this along with you. It is a Bill of Sale of Eric Raymond's shares of Starlight Music from one Eric Raymond signed the same day that your father did the Will."

Jerrica and Kimber both looked at him and said, "What did you say?"

"Your father had Eric Raymond sign a Bill of Sale selling his shares of Starlight Music to him and paid him about twenty thousand dollars for them. But your dad got sick right after that and it looks like he never really told Eric that he was hereby fired." The lawyer stated.

Jerrica and Kimber looked at each other and smiled. "Eric will not be pleased at all about this information."

They smiled as they left the lawyer's office. They couldn't believe what their father had done to protect Starlight Music, they figured that he knew that Eric wouldn't let them co-run it along side of him so he did what he did to get the company away from him.

"I'm glad that Eric didn't decide that he was too important not to come to this reading of the Will as he doesn't know that he no longer is a co-owner of Starlight Music." Jerrica said. "Now, we have to wait till this weekend to surprise Eric at his so called Battle of the Bands prelim and oust him as co-owner of our company."

Kimber smiled knowing that they are the owners of their father's companies one hundred percent with no one else standing by them telling them that they're making a mistake in hiring this group or that group. "Outrageous! Come on, sis, lets' go tell the others the good news, that we are the legit owners of the company!"

Jerrica smiled as they hurried to the van and with the envelope in hand drove back to Starlight House and walked into the garage where the two ladies were practicing. "We have news on what our father wanted done with his properties and Eric isn't an employee of Starlight Music for the past six months."

"So who owns Starlight House and Starlight Music?" asked Aja, looking at them both.

"Kimber and I do. We also own the Starlight Drive-In where Synergy is located at." Jerrica replied.

The two ladies as they jumped into the air with delight. "So when are we going to hand Eric, his walking papers?" asked Shana.

"First, we're going to be doing some rehiring of people . . . like Harry the old security guard. Eric can't fire him as he'll be rehired by me." Jerrica said. "And if Eric demands to know why, I'm going to just say you can either quit or stick it out, Eric, the rehiring of the people you fired will be staying as my people and since I have more shares of the company then you do, I have the say of who's fired and who's hired."

Aja smiled. "Oh, that is going to piss him off big time!"

"And there's nothing he can do about it! He'll find out that he is no longer an employee of the company when he reads that he had sold his shares back to our dad months ago!" Kimber squealed with delight over that news.

"I'm going into my office and start the rehiring of Harry and the old secretary Gloria and firing the two new people that Eric hired and telling Harry after Saturday, to refuse to let Eric enter the building as he is no longer welcomed there." Jerrica said, as she started to walk back into the house with them following her in.

It didn't take her too long to get them both rehired as her employees. They were to start on Friday morning. She was going to visit Starlight Music after Eric Raymond was gone from there to go in and fire both of the people that Eric hired on Thursday night and make sure that they are gone that night.

* * *

Thursday morning came as Jerrica walked into Starlight Music and walked past the security guard who tried to stop her from entering the building beyond the security desk.

Jerrica glared at him. "Do you want to keep your job; you better let me pass as I co-own this company and I will fire you faster then you can say go right on up ma'am."

The man stepped aside and allowed her to go up. He didn't want to lose his job that he just got hired for. He said to himself. "I do not want to lose this job. I just got hired."

Jerrica walked to the desk of the strawberry blond haired ditz of a secretary and looked at her. "I want to see you after 5pm today, so do not leave. I'm going into my office." Jerrica went around her desk and walked to the door and tore off the plate that said Eric Raymond and threw it in the trash. She entered the office, smiling a big knowing smile. "Eric, what are you doing in imy/i office?"

Eric looked up at her shocked. "Your office . . . Jerrica, I do not understand what you mean?"

"What I mean is that this is the office I will be in. I'm going to make sure that my voice is going to be heard during the meetings since I am the co-owner of this company, Mr. Raymond." Jerrica said, as she walked towards him and being totally out of the norm for her, she grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him out of the chair. She held out her hand. "Now . . . give me the keys to the building."

Eric looked at her and he pulled out the keys to the building and handed them to her. "So where will I have my office, Jerrica?"

"There are other offices on this floor that you can put yourself in," Jerrica said, as she pushed him out of her office. She looked at the ditz and spoke, "The next meeting of any person with Eric, please inform me about it as I will be sitting in on all meetings from now on."

The ditz looked to Eric for advice; he looked at her and spoke, "Do as she says after all she is the co-owner of the company." Before he went to the office across from Jerrica's new office and walked into it, slamming the door behind him.

Jerrica looked through the desk and saw various things that were in the desk. She noticed a master recording that had her mother's name on it. She pulled it out and looked at it. She placed it by her purse to listen to it later before she decided to do anything with the taping. She sat back in the chair relieved that Eric didn't try to stall so he could gather anything up from the desk. She started to scan over the papers that Eric had on the desk and dealt with them. She called up the bank and had them transfer one thousand dollars into Starlight House's checking account. She looked at the phone in relief as she could now pay the bills on Starlight House.

Jerrica made sure that everyone who had an appointment with Eric came into her office as did Eric so she could listen in on the meeting and put her two-cents in when she felt it was needed.

Eric grumbled about that she was undermining his control over the company and that several of the bands he talked to was really good and deserved a chance to be published bands of Starlight Music.

It was about four in the afternoon when the Misfits barged into her office.

"Eric, what is going on with the . . . what the fuck!" All three of them froze when they saw Jerrica and not Eric sitting behind the desk.

Roxy snapped. "Where the fuck is Eric?"

"What are you doing here, bitch!" Pizzazz snapped, not even hearing Roxy's comment.

"Oh, calling me that name will most likely cause you to have no company to back your album, Pizzazz. I am co-owner of this company and my voice will be heard and you just got your album delayed by a month, any more name calling or any other stunts will cause your album to be delayed a month more or pulled altogether, understand?" Jerrica snapped, as she looked at them.

"Yes ma'am," Pizzazz stated, as she looked at her. "Now where is Eric?"

"In the office across from this office," Jerrica said.

Without another word, the Misfits stormed out of her office and into Eric's office slamming the door behind them.

Jerrica smiled as she continued on the papers that she was dealing with. She would tell this to the others when she got back home.

It was five o'clock when she stepped from her office to get some water from the cooler, when she watched Eric Raymond walk out of his office. She turned to look at the secretary. "Come inside, Lydia. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes ma'am." Lydia got up from her seat and walked into the office. "You wish to see me?"

"Yes, please sign this contract as I noticed that Eric didn't have you sign one." Jerrica said, as she pushed a contract in front of her. Lydia signed her name on the line and dated it. "That contract you just signed binds you to silence about what has been done in this company and this is your last day; this should cover your two weeks employment here." Jerrica handed her a check for two thousand dollars.

"You mean I'm fired?" asked Lydia shocked.

"Laid off from this job is more like it. Lydia, the previous secretary is returning and I need someone who is experienced as a secretary and Gloria is very well experienced as a secretary." Jerrica said, as she looked at her.

"Very well, I shall clean out my desk and leave immediately." Lydia replied, as she took the check and started to walk towards the door. "Eric had something to do with Starlight House not getting the funds; he lied to you about putting money into the account. He gave the money to the Misfits and there is a strong chance that he did something to your dad too. I'm not sure what it was but he did something," And then, she was out the door closing it behind her.

Jerrica thought about what she had said and that got her thinking as she knew her dad was healthy before he got sick about six months ago, it was about the same time that he said that he took care of a possible problem in the company but he said nothing about who it was. She now knew that the possible problem was Eric Raymond. She wondered about what Lydia had said about him doing something to her dad. She called a friend in the coroner's office. "I have a question; I hope you didn't throw out the blood or urine of my dad, Emmett. You didn't great. Can you run a test for all types of poisons and toxins that could be in his blood or urine? You're doing that already, great. Let me know the results, by paper report and by phone call, my cell number is 555-1453. Okay, thank you. Bye."

Jerrica turned away from the desk and looked out of the window. This day was going really good, she successfully fired one person and tomorrow morning; she'll be firing the guard when Harry gets there. Soon, Eric won't even be able to get into the building at all. She decided to head on home, but first she made a quick stop at Starlight Drive-In to drop off the master recording of her mother with Synergy. She smiled at Synergy. "Everything is going right on schedule, by this weekend, Eric will have the shock of his life."

"I hope it will go smoothly, Jerrica Benton." Synergy spoke, as she looked at Jerrica.

"Me too," Jerrica replied, as she left the building for home.

She got to the house and tended to every single bill that they had as she told Mrs. Bailey that Starlight House will be in the black from now on as she put money into the account that afternoon. Mrs. Bailey was thrilled with the news. The others were thrilled as well as they dealt with the problems of the house before they headed off to bed for the night.

_The next chapter is coming._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** _Thank you for your reviews. Eric will not be enjoying himself, as he does not know that his time with Starlight Music is about to come to a close._

**Chapter Four.**

Thursday morning came as Jerrica walked into Starlight Music to see Harry and the other security guard glaring at each other. "Enough glaring towards each other as of now or else."

They stopped looking at each other to look at her. "Morning ma'am,"

Jerrica looked at the guard that Eric hired. "I will be seeing you tonight at 5pm, come up to my office at that time." With that said, she walked to the elevator and walked in.

The guard looked at Harry and asked, "I don't think that is a good thing."

Harry just shrugged as he went back to the desk, flipping the approved employee list to let into the building. He looked up at the other guard. "You better get to learn who is accepted here and who's not, Brad."

Brad turned to look at him and walked over as he started to examine who was allowed in for that day. He noticed that Eric Raymond's name was on the list for that day. He looked at Harry. "Why is Eric on this day's list, I thought he was the co-owner of this place?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know why."

Brad shrugged and looked out the big windows watching the people go by as they did their routine of checking those who were coming in to see Jerrica or Eric with the day permission sheet and booted those who were not on the list.

Eric didn't even look at Jerrica when she sat in on his meetings with the bands. Jerrica started to do more of the talking then Eric was and Eric just fumed at her. But when she told him that she had invited another band to be in the Battle of The Bands, he was furious. "This is _my_ Battle of The Bands, Jerrica! My band is to win not some other band!"

"And I am co-owner of this company, Mr. Raymond or would you like to quit and leave the company." Jerrica glared at him.

Eric knew if he quit, he would lose what shares of Starlight Music that he owned. He leaned back in his chair with his hands folded by his chest. "No, I am not quitting or leaving. Your band may play. What is their name?"

"Jem and The Holograms," Jerrica replied.

"Do you have their demo tape, Jerrica?" asked Eric, holding his hand out. "They must have a demo to be permitted to be in the Battle of The Bands."

"They didn't have one. I was invited to listen to them in the garage that they played in. I will get their demo to you by tomorrow morning. Be early here, Eric." Jerrica stated, as she got out of the chair and walked out of his office.

"Oh one more thing Jerrica, they must sing the same song that they did on the demo tape or they'll be _disqualified_, understand?" Eric smirked.

Jerrica nodded as she headed for her office and closed the door. She had to get the others there quickly. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Kimber, get Aja and Shana here at Starlight Music now. We have to get a demo tape before we're even allowed to compete." She quickly dialed another number and spoke, "Harry, my sister, along with Aja and Shana are going to be coming here shortly. Please permit them to come up. Thank you."

It was about twenty minutes later, when her sister and the three ladies appeared; Jerrica stepped outside of her office to meet them as she had to make sure that Jem appeared as she came out of the elevator with them. Gloria looked at the ladies as they passed her and smiled as she looked at Jerrica. "I like how they look. Not like those singing prostitutes that Eric brought in."

Aja turned to look at Gloria and then to Jerrica. "Jerrica, what does she mean by that?"

"The band that Eric is spiking the contest with, the Misfits, they look like prostitutes." Jerrica informed them on what their main competitors in the Battle of The Bands really looked like. Everyone laughed at her description about them. "But at least, Jem and the Holograms look more respectable then they and you sound better too."

They walked towards the studio together. She entered the studio with the band and as Jem stood by the microphone ready to start singing. Jerrica walked over to the door and locked it, before she changed places with Jem and started to sing the song that Kimber wrote; Only the beginning.

Jerrica and the others listened to the demo and smiled, as she popped the tape out of the player. "This is by far the best demo tape I have ever heard. This should really give Eric something to chomp on."

"What do you think he will do about it?" asked Shana.

"Nothing, I co-own half of this place even though I really own it, but he doesn't know it . . . yet that is. Tonight, if he complains about the demo and that my band that I want to play is not allowed. I will reveal that he really has no place in Starlight Music and never had for the past six months, his so-called shares of Starlight Music, he sold back to my dad six months ago for a lump sum of twenty thousand dollars." Jerrica stated, as reverted back to her normal image as she had Jem appear by the Holograms' side. Jerrica labeled the demo tape as Jem and The Hologram's demo and jotted down the date of the recording. She walked out of the studio and headed for her office with the others.

* * *

"So which of these offices is Eric's?" asked Kimber, as they walked past a few offices.

Jerrica pointed to the office across from hers, she noticed that the lights were still on in his office. She told the others to go into the office and wait for her. She walked into Eric's office to see him frown when he looked up at her. "Eric, you wanted the band that I want to have in Starlight Music's Battle of the Bands before you would permit them to enter. Well, here is the tape itself."

Eric got up from his chair and walked around the desk. He took hold of the tape and placed it into the tape player. He pushed the slow play button, which Jerrica saw him do.

That made her not very happy as she walked over and pushed the stop button. She glared at Eric. "You pushed the slow play button, Eric. That would distort the sound of the band itself." She pushed the play button and turned to watch Eric's face as he listened to the band play.

When the song barely reached five seconds into being played, he reached over and turned it off. "I heard enough cows mooing for the day, Jerrica. That band is awful; they're allowed to play on Saturday. You will be the last band to play before I announce the winner."

"I want someone else to announce the bands, not you, Eric. If you want this to succeed, you need an attractive woman to do the announcing and not some dumb woman either." Jerrica said.

"Who would you want me to get for this, Jerrica _darling_?" Eric said, as he looked harshly at her.

"Get Lindsey Pierce," Jerrica replied. "I respect her voice in this contest."

"But if she's not able to come, I'll host it. We do not have time to waste with this searching for a new host for the show. I seriously doubt that Ms. Pierce would even be able to come and host the show." Eric replied. "Besides, your band can't even sing right. Even if they do sing well, I seriously doubt that they'll win."

Jerrica knew they sounded really good and that Eric just wanted to see her angry at him as that got his rocks off seeing her that way. "I'll let them know that they are accepted to play." She yanked the demo from the player and walked out of his office and went into her office. She looked at the others. "That man is tone deaf!"

"What happened, Jerrica?" asked Kimber.

"He called your demo tape awful but you're allowed to play." Jerrica replied. "Jem and the Holograms are going to kick the Misfits' butts out of the show."

"We better!" Aja said. "That would give us confirmation that we ended up being better then the Misfits!"

"So how is this being promoted, Jerrica? I haven't heard it on the TV or any of the radio channels and nothing is in the newspapers about it either, this is a silent contest." Shana said, worriedly.

"You heard nothing at all about the contest?" asked Jerrica, shocked. "But how did all those bands find out about it unless he scouted them out himself which means he is making sure that the band he favors will win."

"Sounds like it, Jerrica." Aja stated.

Now Jerrica was really worried that Eric would spike the crowd with his people and nothing that they could do could make them win if the audience is purely Eric's people. "I think we need to get on the ball and start calling people and get this promoted fast. We have only 35 hours to go before Saturday afternoon at 3pm to get the location filled up with people."

They glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 7pm. They grabbed the phone book and started to call all of the newspapers and radio stations to inform them about the Battle of the Bands that is to be held at 3pm tomorrow afternoon in the park hosted by Starlight Music. They informed them what the winning band gets a recording deal and a recording contract with Starlight Music and a ten thousand dollars in prize money.

They got done calling everyone at 10pm and they had to pause for only a few minutes when Brad came into the office. Jerrica gave him his severance check and informed him that he would no longer be working there, this was his last day. He left the office and headed for the elevator without another word, only thanking her for the chance to be a guard there.

Kimber looked at her sister. "So when are you going to tell Eric that he no longer owns any stock in this company and that he is really not an employee of ours?"

"Saturday afternoon . . . after we have won the contest, Kimber," Jerrica informed her and the others. "Tomorrow we have to get our gear at the park ASAP and ready to play, so we best get going back home and go to bed early tonight."

"But how will Jem leave, Gloria might want to get our autographs?" asked Shana, as they started to approach the door.

"Oh, good going, Shana, its show time, Synergy," Jerrica said, as she vanished and Jem replaced where Jerrica was previously standing at. "Now, have another hologram of Jerrica walking with us."

'_Jerrica_' appeared next to Jem and acting like she was talking with her as they walked out of the office together. They noticed that Eric's office was dark and the desks were empty of people. They smiled as they headed for the basement garage to get into Starlight House's van and drove home. Before they even appeared close to the house, Jem vanished as did the hologram of Jerrica dropped out of view. After they checked on the girls, they headed off to bed prepared to get up early to get ready to go to the park for the concert.

_The next chapter is coming._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_This chapter will bring Jerrica justice._****

Chapter Five.

That Saturday afternoon a nice big crowd, much bigger then Eric had expected turned out thanks to Jerrica and her friends' seriously promoting the contest to the TV stations, radio stations and all the newspapers to come and the radio stations promoted it heavily during the night and the morning till the time for the concert was held.

Jerrica smiled from her hidden location in the woods. With a touch of her earring, she transformed into Jem and had Jerrica watching from the side lines of their stage that they put together themselves and with the help of Rio, who had wondered earlier where the lead singer was at. Jerrica told him that she'll be here shortly. Rio stood on the opposite side of the stage, never realizing that the Jerrica he was seeing was a hologram and the real Jerrica was currently waiting for Eric to announce her band as he couldn't get Lindsey Pierce at so short of notice, when in fact, he never did call her.

Jem looked at Kimber on the keyboards and whispered, "I cannot believe that Eric didn't get more bands to compete in his Battle of the Bands. This is actually embarrassing. Four bands and three of them are not that really good at all."

"I know, and that he said that Lindsey couldn't come at so short of notice, Jem. Seriously, I don't even think he called her. He wanted the duty for himself." Kimber snapped back.

"I know, but his time will end shortly. I promise you that, Kimber." Jem replied, as she turned to look at Eric on the main stage.

Eric stood at the microphone and smiled his devious smile as he spoke in a loud voice, looking at all of the members in the crowd. "Welcome to Starlight Music's first annual Battle of the Bands! I present to you the first band of the contest – The Limp Lizards!"

The crowd cheered when they stopped singing, they were okay, not that great but they did have some talent, Jerrica thought to herself as she looked towards the band, before her attention was drawn to a female biker band that was now on the stage meant for them next to the Limp Lizards.

"Here is the second band of the contest – The Leatherettes!" Announced Eric, as he waved his hand towards the band.

The racket that came from them made most of the crowd start to boo at them. Few of the crowd started to walk away from the concert grumbling about that the bands that were up there was not great or good at all, just mediocre at best. Some did walk by Jem and The Hologram stage, where Jem asked them to remain as there was one band that sounded really good and it would be to their best interest if they remained and bore it out. They decided to remain just to see that band as they told Jem.

Eric announced the Space Cadets, who played almost as bad as the Leatherettes. But when the Misfits took the stage, all of Eric's people started to cheer, which made it sound like the Misfits were the better of the previous bands before them.

Eric ignored Jerrica's band and started to announce the winner of the contest, when Jem signaled the others to start playing, interrupting Eric's announcing of the winner, which made him pissed off to say the least as he swore into the microphone and to the shock of the Misfits.

After Jem and the Holograms finished playing the entire song, Eric stormed through the crowd. Jem walked off the stage to get some water and as soon as she was hidden behind the screen, she dropped the image and reappeared as Jerrica, she grabbed the envelope. She made sure that there was another hologram of Jem with a water bottle in hand sipping it.

Eric glared at Jerrica and snapped. "What the fuck are you doing, Jerrica? The Misfits won this concert! They are supposed to be the winners, you bitch!"

Jerrica kept the microphone low to where he didn't even notice what he was airing his complaint over the speakers. "Eric, please read the items in this envelope out loud." Handing him the envelope that contained her father's will and his signed paper that said that he sold his shares of Starlight Music back to Emmett six months before he died.

Eric started to read the Will out loud and then he got to the part where he sold his shares of Starlight Music for twenty thousand dollars. He looked over at her. "This can't be true?"

"It is . . . my dad is the full owner of Starlight Music. Eric Raymond, you are not a co-owner of the company anymore. You are now fired from Starlight Music as of now. Don't even return to the building as you will not be permitted back in. Misfits, your contract that Eric signed you to, is as of now invalid." Jerrica said, looking at Eric and then to the Misfits.

"No, its not, it is a very much legal contract!" Pizzazz snapped. "My dad's lawyers looked it over before I even signed it!"

"Oh really? A contract that he did with you is not valid at all. It's actually not even valid as Eric Raymond was not an employee of Starlight Music for the last seven months." Kimber snapped back. "And you three are dressed up to look like prostitutes! Starlight Music is a respectable music company not some place for some whores to hang out at!"

Roxy wanted to lunge at Kimber for her comment about them looking like whores but Stormer held her back. Roxy looked at how Stormer and Pizzazz were dressed, that was when she realized that they did look like prostitutes. She started to back away from the stage and away from the other two Misfits.

"Kimber that is enough," Jerrica snapped. She looked at her sister, as the reporters started to really get some news about this '_Battle of the Bands'_. "If I recall this information correctly, Eric, from your own mouth . . . that all bands before they are entered into this contest must not be previously signed by any recording company or have had a published album. By what Pizzazz said when we were in Starlight Music, you had already signed them to a contract and therefore the Misfits are disqualified from this event because of that reason alone, plus the fact that you rigged this contest in favor of the Misfits and no one else, Eric!"

Eric tried to say something to counter Jerrica's claims but he couldn't as she nailed him with the facts, he turned to look at the reporters who held up tape recorders and cameras photographing them. He turned and stormed off the stage, passing the reporters who wanted a comment from him about this new turn of events. Eric just growled as he stormed past them. Jerrica publicly humiliated him, there was no way that he could ever get any company off the ground now, and now people knew he had stacked the contest in favor of his band The Misfits. No one would hire him or even give him a chance to redeem himself.

Jerrica raised the microphone and spoke, "I want to hear from everyone who voted before. Does the Misfits deserve this win or not?" The crowd yelled no! Jerrica smiled. "So who should win this contest?" The crowd started to yell out Jem and The Hologram's name over and over again. Jerrica turned to the band and smiled as she approached them to congratulate them for winning the contest.

"Excuse me, Miss Benton." Spoke a male voice from the side lines as he walked up onto the stage. "I'm Howard Sands; I am hoping you would permit me to give the winners something extra for their winning of this contest."

"Of course Mr. Sands," Jerrica said, wondering what it could be.

"Ladies, congratulations on a fine win today. As you know, I am a director and I have here is a movie contract to film your movie and you also get to own one of my mansions that I have. It is a twenty room mansion with a pool on ten acres of land." Howard stated, as he held out the contract and the key to the mansion. "The directions leading to the mansion is on another piece of paper behind the deed to the property. You can take possession of it immediately."

"Outrageous!" squealed Kimber, as she took hold of the contract and the keys from Howard before hugging Aja and Shana both.

"Thank you, Mr. Sands." Spoke Jem, as she smiled towards him. Jerrica was thrilled as now they got a new place to live and she could rent out the old home to a nice family as an added boost to their monthly income. The crowd started to demand another song from the winning band. Jem turned to look at the others. "Shall we do another song for them?"

"Do you know any of the other songs we did, Jem?" whispered Aja.

"Yes, Kimber showed me all of the songs she wrote and had practiced. I hopefully memorized them all." Jem said, as she looked at them. "So which song should we do?"

"Let's do '_Like a Dream'_! That one is a good song." Shana said. The two girls agreed as they got back behind their equipment.

Jem smiled as she took hold of the microphone and spoke, "We'll do one more song for you. The next song is Like a Dream." She took the microphone off the stand as they started to play, took couple steps back as she glanced over at her sister to see her nod slightly giving her the nod to start singing.

The crowd started to go wild with joy as they listened to the song that they did for them. It was a great end to the concert and Jerrica got the best joy out of it as she managed to kick Eric Raymond out of Starlight Music and got rid of the Misfits before they did an album and ruined the company instead of making it great.

The reporters all started to ask her questions after the song was over and the crowd started to head home. Jem and the Holograms gave them the best interview that they could give at so short of notice.

After the concert was over, Kimber introduced Rio to Jem. By what Kimber told her later, it looked like Rio has now a crush on Jem, not knowing that it was Jerrica underneath the image. Jerrica smiled at the thought of her boyfriend falling in love with herself disguised as another woman.

The others thought it was hilarious as Rio probably had some guess that he was looking at his girlfriend under a disguise. Jerrica looked at the others and spoke, "We need to inform the girls at Starlight House to start packing the house up as they will be moving the house to the new home that they now got thanks to Starlight Music's newest band Jem and The Holograms. Mrs. Bailey will be thrilled to have a good home to have the kids in."

"And no more problems with the plumbing and the lights, that should be a dream knowing that there is no problems with that." Aja said. She was the one that did not like the house very much even though Rio dealt with the electricity but his knowledge was not that great as at times, he would accidentally blow a fuse in the fuse box.

"We should really move Synergy into the mansion before the kids and Mrs. Bailey see the place and make sure that there is a place to put her and hide her before the others see her." Jerrica said.

"I agree," Shana stated. Kimber and Aja both nodded their heads as they hurried to Starlight Drive-In and using the Starlight van, they dismantled Synergy and transported her covered up to the mansion and after finding a perfect spot for her, transported her there and set her back up again, making sure that she was properly hidden from view.

* * *

They headed back to the Drive-In and got the Jemstar roadster and headed for Starlight House, where they informed the girls to start packing their bags as everyone was moving out of the house to a new place with much more room to live in. As they drove back to the mansion, one of the girls asked a serious question to Jerrica.

"Jerrica, will we have our own room or will we still be able to bunk with the ones we did before?" asked Deidre, looking towards Jerrica.

"I'm sure we can do that again, but let's see the rooms first before you decide to stick with bunking with another girl. Okay, girls?" asked Jerrica.

The girls nodded, even though they liked bunking in the same room, they may prefer to bunk alone, as some girls were starting to get up into age to where they wanted to sleep alone now.

It didn't take them too long before they got to the mansion, the girls were already squealing at the sight of the huge mansion. They wanted to check out the pool first but Jerrica reminded them that they need to pick out their rooms first and unpack their clothes before they change into their bathing suits. But the girls knew it wouldn't be too long before they were able to jump into the pool.

After getting the tour of the mansion first, the kids decided to leave it the way they had it back at the old home, bunk with their roommates. Jerrica agreed to it and allowed them to bunk together. With the help of a moving crew, they got the bunk beds there and moved some of the beds into other rooms or sent them to a charity group to sell for money or to use for their own rooms.

By that night, the girls had their bunk beds and their roommate still but now the rooms that they were now in was bigger then the other home that they knew. The whole place was bigger then the previous home.

Jerrica sat down in the chair in the living room, looking towards the others smiling. That day was a good one for them. They managed to get rid of Eric Raymond and the Misfits from Starlight Music fast and without too much of a fuss from Eric or the Misfits either.

"A penny for your thoughts, sis?" asked Kimber, as she leaned up on the couch.

"I'm just glad that we got the company fully out of Eric's hands and won Eric's rigged Battle of the Bands." Jerrica replied.

"Well, lets' see what the reporters have to say about it as it is time for the entertainment report." Aja said, as she flipped on the big TV set.

The Entertainment Report showed the Battle of the Bands and then pulled to the reporter who was there at the concert. "Starlight Music's Battle of the Bands was a very interesting event today. There were five bands to show off their talents to the crowd of two thousand people, but only four of them played. The host, Eric Raymond started to announce the winner of the Battle, which I must say did not even sound that great. Mr. Raymond had clearly ignored the fact that he didn't even allow the fifth band to play, the band decided to interrupt him and performed a fabulous song. That band was Jem and The Holograms. Mr. Raymond didn't like the fact that they interrupted him announcing the winners. But he got a shock of his life when information came about that he was not a paid employee of Starlight Music for the past seven months as it turns out that he had sold his shares of the company back to the owner, Mr. Benton over seven months ago."

"Oh Eric is probably fuming over this." Aja stated.

The reporter went on and on about the concert and then he stated that the supposed winning band had already signed a contract with the music company before the Battle of the Bands was held, which was to be for any and all unsigned for bands. So the Misfits were officially disqualified from the Battle of the Bands and the band Jem and the Holograms won the Battle of the Bands. They played another of their songs for the crowd; Like a dream and I am going to be frank with you, that song rocked! I see a great future in this band as they signed a two year five record deal with Starlight Music. But there is more to what they won. The famous director Howard Sands gave them a mansion and a movie deal that he'll help produce. It is not known when they will produce their movie."

The other reporter on the program had her jaw open. "The other band, The Misfits, how did they react to this news?"

"They were shocked but they left the area as fast as possible as did Eric Raymond who refused to comment to anyone about what happened." The reporter stated.

Ring! Ring!

Jerrica grabbed her cell phone and hurried out to the kitchen. "Hello? Oh hi. So what did you find out? It will be about three weeks before we find out anything. No problem, I got things to do to during that time. Call me back with any of the information, okay. Thanks bye." She closed her cell phone and sat down in the chair and cried.

Kimber came into the room to see her crying. "Sis, what's wrong?"

Jerrica looked up and smiled, as she wiped the tears away. "They're testing dad's blood and urine for anything that might have killed him."

"Why?" asked Kimber. "I thought it was a heart attack that took dad away."

"That's what I thought too, but something said by Eric's ditz of a secretary got my mind rolling and I called a friend up and he sent the blood and urine to a lab for testing. It will be three weeks before we find out anything." Jerrica replied.

"What will you do after you find out what happened to dad, sis?" asked Kimber.

"I don't know, maybe let the police be informed about it and let them deal with Eric." Jerrica stated, looking at her. "So what happened on the show?"

"Oh just more stuff about us. They made mention about how the Misfits were not the best band from the contest and that if anyone thinks that their music was good was tone deaf and that maybe only one of their members might be good but the lead singer stunk," Kimber told her. "I think that was not too polite. They could use some improvement but they're not that bad, they just need more singing lessons before they can be really good."

"Well, considering that I never took any, Kimber." Jerrica replied.

"Well, consider who birthed you, sis. Our mom was a talented singer and songwriter. We both got some of her talents." Kimber smiled.

"That is true." Jerrica said, as she looked at the clock. "We best get to bed, as we have a busy day tomorrow. I have a company to tend to now."

Kimber smiled as they locked up the house and headed off to bed.

_The next chapter is coming soon._


End file.
